


乖学生小远

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 忽而今夏 | Suddenly This Summer (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Summary: *双性预警
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 27





	乖学生小远

**Author's Note:**

> *双性预警

十点半的晚自习一结束，外面天色已全黑了，只有耀眼炽光灯照得宽阔教室如白昼一般，大家零零落落收拾东西飞快走人。  
  
一同学路过，对依旧端坐在座位上认真演算题目的章远调笑道：“学霸还继续学啊？这天也太晚了早点回啊。”  
  
章远从茫茫题海中抬起头来，展露温润眉目，中性笔在手中随意一转，好脾气道：“快了，最后两道题做完就回。”  
  
待最后两道题做完，教室已经是空荡无人了，章远习以为常站起，略微活动一下坐了一天略有些僵硬的肢体，视线微转，就见着后桌伏着一个毛绒绒脑袋，显然是睡得正香。  
  
章远：……  
  
坐后面是今天来的转学生，章远课间往办公室送班上作业本时听到隔壁桌老师们闲聊，说是在上一个学校打架斗殴被勒令退学，塞了大价钱转来的，是个不折不扣的校霸。  
  
的确像是，不提校服穿得松松垮垮走起路浑身都是痞气，就那搬了桌子在自己后面，一坐下就开始睡觉的做派哪像个紧张备考的高三学生？  
  
出于前后桌情谊，章远犹豫了一下，还是伸手叩了叩后桌桌面，温声道：“同学，别睡了，放学了。”  
  
后桌一点反应都没有，章远只好无奈地又敲了敲，声音提高了点。  
  
这回后面终于有了动静，后桌懒懒散散从手肘间抬起头来，露出一双充满被吵醒后颇为不爽的戾气眼眸，虚虚盯着章远，活似一只刚刚苏醒的荒原野兽暗沉沉瞄着被打上猎物标签的小兔子。  
  
章远后背寒毛微竖，有些警惕地笑了笑，拎起书包准备走，书包却被一把拽住了，身后传来后桌懒懒散散的声音：“我让你走了吗？”  
  
章远眉间微皱，转过来疏离问：“还有什么事儿吗？”  
  
后桌朝椅背一靠，吊儿郎当问：“诶，我下午踹你凳子你怎么没反应？”  
  
一说这个章远才想起自己忘了算账，下午的时候他上课上得好好的，正写着笔记，椅子却被后面的人一踢闹出好大声响，笔记上被划出长长一道，左右的人都看了过来。这节是代课老师，是个有些怯懦的年轻小姑娘，听到了动静望过来，瞧到一看就不好惹的后桌就瑟缩了下肩头，当没看见颤着嗓音继续往下讲。  
  
章远不知道后桌突然是发什么疯，但他不想打断课堂纪律，也不想给这个代两节课就走的临时老师惹麻烦，只暗暗蹙了眉，将凳子往前挪了挪，不动如山继续听课。  
  
后桌腿长，任章远怎么往前移凳都能踹到，但看着章远一点反应没有也觉得无趣，啧了声，倒头继续睡了。  
  
结束回忆，章远便顺着问：“你今天上课踢我凳子干嘛？”  
  
“看你侧脸笑得好看，”后桌懒洋洋道，“想让你回头给我看个正脸。”  
  
章远一脸被雷劈了的表情，后桌却神情无辜一副很理所当然的模样，他当时在后面坐下的时候哪管周围一群矮矬穷书呆子什么样，堂而皇之就睡了，中途被吵醒了回，大概是哪人上去解了道特难的题，大家都在善意起哄恭喜，他觉得无聊想继续睡，却看到前排这人微微侧脸，露出线条利落漂亮的侧脸轮廓来，眼睫轻扇，弯弯黑眸像闪着琐碎的光，鼻梁直挺，抿起来笑的上翘唇瓣粉粉的，看起来柔软好亲，往下是修长脖项，一小片珍珠白的裸露肌肤，再往下却被老气宽大的蓝白校服遮挡得严严实实，灿灿阳光从窗户洒入，将整个人晕开一层模糊又美好的光。  
  
就这一瞥让后桌一个激灵，睡意彻底没了，还想继续看，章远却转了头回去继续听课了，他心痒难耐，下意识踹了章远凳子想让人回头给自己看个够，结果对方就跟木头似的钉在地上，半分回应也不给，把他硬生生气笑了。  
  
刚转来第一天，他也不想太招眼，也就悻悻按下暂时作罢了。  
  
“不过嘛，现在看着正脸了，的确长得挺好看的。”  
  
章远瞪着人，好一会儿不知道说什么，憋出句：“无聊。”就迈步准备走，却再次被拉住了，一个趔趄，直接歪倒到了后桌身上，书包被抛了出去，孤零零地落到了远处。  
  
“你干什么！”章远涨红了脸生气道。  
  
后桌只想拉着人再说几句，没成想小学霸直接投怀送抱了，他也不客气，直接将挣扎的人圈住按在自己腿上，凑近了痞里痞气道：“都说了我没让你走不准走了，不听话会被打的哦？”  
  
章远被炙热鼻息扑打到脸上，白玉似的脸颊飞快地浮上一层淡淡的红晕，他极力往后别着脑袋，黑瞳被羞耻愤怒的情绪烧得亮晶晶的，道：“你放开我！离我远点！”  
  
后桌被大腿上磨来磨去半悬在外面的屁股惹恼了，下意识狠狠拍了一掌，拧眉喝道：“老实点！”  
  
章远像是被按了暂停键般一下子顿住了，睁大的眼眸明晃晃展露着震惊，柔软唇瓣微微颤抖着，开合几次，像是想骂什么却不知道怎么骂。  
  
他一个自小乖巧成绩优异，家长老师口中的别人家的孩子，哪有被别人按坐在腿上困在怀里打屁股的经历？还是被一个认识不足一天的陌生同龄人！  
  
章远涨红着脸，狠狠将后桌一推，就想站起，后桌一个不慎被推得在椅背上撞了一下，撞得火气噌一下上来了，直接一脚踢开眼前课桌，腾出一大片空地，绞着章远双手，直接将人按倒了。  
  
章远还没反应过来，一个天旋地转倒在了后桌腿上，双手被后桌一只手就按在了后腰上，脑袋发晕，下一刻感受到屁股一凉，是宽松的校裤连带着白色棉质内裤一同被拉了下来，不由变色道：“你敢……！”  
  
“我怎么不敢？不乖的同学就该被打打屁股，才知道什么叫听话。”  
  
后桌哼笑着，扫视着眼前挺翘臀部，心痒难耐，宽大掌心重重落下，没有一丝留情，啪的一声，五指红痕立刻在白嫩山丘上浮现出来，颇为显眼。  
  
章远被疼得身体重重一弹，更多是被这种小朋友打屁股的姿势羞辱的怒气，使劲挣扎起来，但他常年安静在桌前学习，哪里比得过打架斗殴当家常便饭吃的后桌力气大？反而又惹得清脆掌声不断啪啪落下，蹿起火辣辣痛意，疼得眼眶泪花打转。  
  
“听话吗？”  
  
章远眼角挂泪倔强道：“滚！”  
  
后桌笑了，腿上的圆润饱满的小屁股覆满了红痕指印，微微发肿了，宽大校服顺着重力往章远折下去的上身滑落，露出一截白皙柔软的腰肢，与红肿的屁股对比强烈，他宽大的手覆在挺翘山丘上，轻揉了把，指腹不住细细摩挲着：“真不听话？”  
  
章远被火辣辣的屁股上后桌狎昵的揉捏力道刺激得头皮发麻，后知后觉意识到这似乎不是一场单纯的体力羞辱，没等表态，就感觉覆在屁股的手已经迫不及待朝前伸去，他骤然变了脸色，无比剧烈地挣扎起来，却被轻而易举制住，耳边响起一声惊雷般的惊讶疑问：“你这儿怎么长了个逼？”  
  
被发现了！  
  
章远大脑一片空白，下一刻却被直接抱坐在了冰冷课桌上，校裤被一把薅下，只有白色棉质内裤半挂在腿上，后桌也顾不得那么多，将人掰开了腿按在课桌两边，凑近了去看，只见明亮灯光下白得反光的大腿内侧悄悄嵌着一窝粉嫩娇花，因为被迫大开的动作而微微翕张着，羞答答地一开一合，在后桌几乎快把鼻尖抵上去的注视下颤抖着吐露着一团晶莹黏液，湿哒哒糊在饱满花户上反射着淫糜的光。  
  
后桌屏住呼吸，被这一幕被惊呆了，下一刻却被扔到头上的书本唤回理智，抬头看到眼角潮红带泪的章远举着几本习题册正要扔过来。  
  
章远一边害怕得打着哭嗝一边威胁道：“滚开！”  
  
后桌躲开飞来的几本习题册，将自己外衣脱下，几下就绕过去将章远的手用长袖缠了个结实，章远双手被束缚在背后，害怕得跳下来慌不择路想跑，但他光裸着两条白花花的细腿，白色内裤落到脚踝间撕扯着行动，他没走几步就踉跄着直接倒在后桌身上，屁股缝抵着一个硬邦邦的凸起，彻底慌了，放软了态度说着求饶的话，却被迫不及待再次按倒在课桌一堆散落的教科书辅导册上，紧闭的腿弯被大手用力掰开，一杆紫黑硕长的性器直挺挺抵在娇嫩的粉嫩花穴前。  
  
章远眼睁睁地看到那柄硕大粗长的阳具，带着哭腔恐惧讨饶：“不行，进不去的！”  
  
“我知道！”后桌急促喘息着，没往后退，反而往前挤了挤。  
  
紫黑龟头拨开最外层的粉粉肉缝，找到小小阴核一蹭，一股电流般的快感从尾椎席卷而上，章远前面白玉似的阴茎慢慢挺立了起来。  
  
“真敏感。”后桌笑了声，然后急切地蹭了起来，灼热性器快速抽插着碾过那枚红果似的阴核，快感如潮水般一浪浪打来，章远脸色潮红，口中抑制不住地流出高低呻吟，后桌坏心眼地支着龟头对准了重重摁住不放，章远被脑中骤然炸成烟花似的快感作弄得高声惊叫，腰身弓起，身体剧烈战栗，花穴噗嗤噗嗤流出透明黏液，失禁了般汩汩涌出，滴滴答答在课桌上流淌。  
  
“不、不要了！走开！”章远被弄得神智不清哭喊着求饶，却被一次次狠狠碾磨着敏感的红果潮喷源源不端的蜜水，玉棒挺立着，铃口分泌着点点晶莹清液，空气中散逸着腥甜的香味来，等到后桌终于退开，章远已是头发粘湿浑身薄汗，如岸上的鱼不断张着红唇喘息着，身子瘫软感觉自己快虚脱了。  
  
“书本被你的骚水打湿了啊。”后桌声音带着恶意的调侃，章远这才意识到刚才自己做了些什么，竟在严肃正经的学习的地方大张着腿被陌生同龄人磨穴，还放浪得潮吹将水流得到处都是，他闭上眼可怜巴巴地抽泣着，眼角不断滑落羞愧的眼泪。  
  
章远潮吹了好几次，后桌却翘着性器一次没射，此刻急切难耐地对准了湿润花口挤了进去，龟头被潮湿娇嫩的挤压触感刺激得喟叹一声，但里面实在太窄了，花穴口都被狰狞性器绷紧了褶皱，那杆性器艰难卡在中间无法推进，章远又哭又喊疼得浑身战栗，要多可怜有多可怜，后桌只好将章远衣服上推，露出白皙平坦的上身和被宽大校服终日掩盖着的小桃子似的嫩奶子，到处亲亲摸摸，轻啄粉红奶尖儿，揉捏腰侧，不断劝慰着，但最后差一点儿还是不行，便说章远乖乖放松一点他好退出来，章远这才堪堪平静了些放软了紧绷的下体，下面微微有了松软的意思，后桌便一鼓作气直接冲到了最深处。  
  
章远哭叫了一声，哆哆嗦嗦骂着骗子，却在狠命撞来的攻势下溃不成军，喉咙里再也说不出话来，只剩下断断续续的无措呻吟。  
  
后桌摆胯疯狂进进出出，湿红花穴被肏弄得水声咕叽暧昧，深处一处闭紧了的地方在连续的撞击下像是要被打开了般，后桌一愣，而后惊喜道：“这儿是你的宫口？”  
  
本哭得疲惫的章远再度惊恐地剧烈挣扎了起来，比前几次挣扎得还厉害，摇头道：“不行，不能进里面，会怀孕的！”  
  
后桌听得下面又涨大一分，掐着踢踹想逃的章远的腰拖了回来，对准了子宫口打桩机般快速地蛮横挺身抽插，在章远尖叫声中重重捣了进去，里面柔腻烫灼，极有弹性，四面八方挤来吸吮着勃发性器，后桌再也坚持不住，挺腰射出大量烫灼白浊，汹涌冲击着宫腔肉壁，章远被射得浑身抽搐，大开的小腿绷得又直又紧，身前挺立已久的阴茎射出淋漓污浊白浆，溅射到周围书本上。  
  
“老师家长都喜爱的一个乖巧好孩子，却被不知道哪儿来的野男人射大了肚子，只能休学被男人关在屋里，挺着孕肚天天哭叫挨操，他们肯定会对你很失望吧？”后桌伏在章远耳边，粗喘着笑道，“我倒是很喜欢呢。”  
  



End file.
